Sigma
Type of Character Boss Status Alive Appearance A Platinum Pikmin. The very first Experiment to be born, and one of the strongest. Wears a loose leather outfit with a large red longcoat over it. Both have many thin holes in them. Has the usual orb at the end of his stalk, platinum in color. Underneath the coats, his body is laced with scars. He's recently received a new set of clothes made by Omicron, consisting of a set of black, tight-fitting undershirt and pants, with a set of baggy red pants and black, fingerless gloves. This outfit is attuned to his blades and aren't cut by them, instead allowing them to pass through harmlessly. Powers Sigma is capable of extending energy blades from any point on his body. The blades can reach to about two feet in length. He also has unparalleled skill in close quarters combat, unarmed or otherwise. A ridiculous level of stamina, agility, and strength makes him a very dangerous foe. Sigma's not that fast, but can use an attack that earned him the name of "Death In One Step". The blades, as it turns out, have a finite amount of energy that can be put out in one blade. But at the monomolecular level, he can reach quite far with them. The blades cut through anything and cannot be nullified. The one and only thing that stops them is Zeta's death immunity... and something L cooked up. Weaknesses Nothing really sticks out as a "weakness", per say. Resistances Highly resistant to pain. Seems to have boundless energy and thus is inexhaustible. Immunities Immune to mental attack. Personality Carefree and flowing, Sigma has a strong sense of justice. He acts a bit like a paladin, only without the giant stick up his ass. He will act to prevent injustice if he feels he can, but will bide his time if necessary. History Chronologically the first Experiment to be awakened (Not counting Chi). Much of his past is unknown. Themes Main: Ancient Hero Remix - (Someone from ocremix) Battle: Open Your Heart (Sonic Generations Remix) Vs Mithril: Fight the Knight (Crush 40) Trivia Sigma was originally antagonistic in his debut RP. I later had him come around as a more friendly atoner for what he did then. I had totally forgotten Sigma was the Champion of the Hybras Coliseum. Worth noting: Sigma could fly in his introductory RP. He can't now. Sigma's new outfit is based on Ken's outfit in Street Fighter 5. Sigma's room in Hero Squad HQ appears to be a three-dimensional labyrinth with a variety of rooms to be found within. He insists there is a simple way to find any particular room, but has declined to mention what it is. Tropes that Apply to the Character Chaotic Good, Blood Knight, Lightning Bruiser, Good Old Fisticuffs, Laser Blade, The Atoner (Did something bad when he was first released), Badass Longcoat, Bring My Red Coat, Walking Shirtless Scene, Good Scars Evil Scars (Both), One Man Army, The Combat Pragmatist, Badass Normal (Relatively), When All You Have is a Hammer, Taught By Experience (Never had someone to teach him how to fight), Bring It, Barehanded Blade Block, Invulnerable Knuckles, Instant Death Radius (Being within two feet of Sigma tends to be a bad idea), Unblockable Attack, Death of a Thousand Cuts, Diagonal Cut, Razor Floss, I Am Not Left Handed, Everything's Better With Spinning (Incorporates lots of spins into his fighting style), Not Quite Flight, Determinator, Overdrawn at the Blood Bank Category:Experiments Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Hero Squad